


ineffable beby stuff for Josey

by Cliopadra



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Fanart, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), nbpreg, not my usual stuff so it goes on ao3, not sure if this is mpreg as they arent male but who knows, they can definitely have the correct genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/pseuds/Cliopadra
Summary: A collection of Ineffable parent doodles for our OLHTS server to-be (or possibly already be when you see this) Antichrist Mother Josey.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Beby doodle 1 - What the f*ck is a baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoseyxNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/gifts).



> This is not my usual thing to draw or really my cup of tea (not a baby or preg lover, me) and I'm not very likely to draw anything similar unless another fandom friend gets themselves up-the-spout and becomes broody, but as josey is a friend and half the server is posting, talking and drawing ineffable baby stuff...it's baby time!


	2. Beby doodle 2 - meeting the spawn




	3. Beby doodle 3 - trying to get aziraphale to give up his old clothes




	4. Beby doodles 4 - Good Luck in hospital!




	5. Beby doodle 5 - prying sushi and wine from the food loving angel




	6. Beby doodle 6 - nesting




	7. Not Good Omens but Josey's Gas and Air nozzle friend, Mr Duck




End file.
